


Children, Play Nice

by fiction_before_reality



Series: When Teams Collide [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All my babies get happy endings, F/M, Honestly tho I can't write angst for my babies, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, the writers do that enough already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_before_reality/pseuds/fiction_before_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s New Year’s Eve and SHIELD is on the trail of another Inhuman, but they aren’t the only ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Crew

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry there won't be much romance in this chapter, but I hope to have a few more chapters. I just needed to lay a groundwork for the romance to come.

New Year’s Eve saw all of SHIELD’s Inhuman, combat-ready agents -as well as some others- crowded around the new holotable that served for mission briefings. Daisy was on the opposite side from the rest of her team, gesturing at the info on their latest Inhuman target.

“His name is Anthony Sanders, age twenty-seven. Anthony apparently has the ability to generate energy blasts with his eyes.” Daisy brought up various documents throughout, “He-“

She was cut off by Hunter’s scoff, “Wait, heat vision?! Tell me we aren’t stuck in some lame comic; there’s no way that’s real!”

He was stopped in his tracks by Daisy’s icy glare. “Well Hunter, I suppose we could be wrong, so you can go ahead and confront him on your own.” He visibly paled at the idea “That’s what I thought. As I was saying, Mr. Sanders was most likely unprepared for the changes going on inside of him. Normal procedure; Mack and I go in first and attempt to get him to come with us willingly. If that doesn’t work, then Hunter, Joey, and Lincoln are just down the street for backup. May and Bobbi are running extraction, with Fitzsimmons there in case anything goes wrong.”

Daisy sighs before she speaks again, “Anthony Sanders has been on the run for the past twelve hours, since he killed a man with his powers in a bar brawl. That doesn’t change anything. Mr. Sanders deserves the same care and attention that we gave to each of you,” she locks eyes with each of the Inhumans on her team.

“Wheels up in ten,” she growls with pain in her voice, before stalking away to prep.  
***

“Daisy, what’s wrong?” Jemma is concerned as she follows her friend. Daisy doesn’t usually act like this.

“Nothing.”

“You and I both know that’s not true. You never act like this.” Jemma’s concern fills her voice, breaking Daisy’s barriers.

“Jemma, this could’ve been me. If I weren’t a SHIELD agent, if I weren’t Jaiying’s daughter. If I hadn’t been where I was when I got my powers, I could’ve hurt someone without meaning to; I could’ve killed someone while I was Transitioning. There are too many ifs. This could’ve been anyone.” There’s not pity in her voice; it’s anger, determination.

“I want to do everything that I can to make sure that no one goes through their Transition alone, that no one has to deal with the pain of thinking that they are a complete and total freak, without anyone in the world.”

Simmons knew that this was about more than Daisy’s Transition now. Daisy’s sadness was not only about feeling alone in her powers, but also in her heart. Daisy had never found her romantic soulmate, only a platonic one in Lincoln. She knew that neither Daisy nor Lincoln were particularly upset that they were platonic, especially now that Lincoln had found a soulmate in Lacy, one of the newer Inhuman recruits.

Jemma knew that she was not the person to talk to Daisy about soulmates. Jemma and Fitz had known that they were soulmates from their first words at the academy, and they hadn’t wasted much time after the academy before getting married.

Before Jemma could try to again encourage Daisy to not despair, the team leader had gone to talk to May about the mission. May had taken the role reversal rather well when Daisy had been named Assistant Director as well as Head of Gifted/Human Interactions, which meant that Daisy oversaw all of the Powered agents, and she was also the liaison to the press on the behalf of both SHIELD (under the guise of the ATCU) and the Inhumans.

Jemma sighed as she turned towards her lab, already making an internal list of things she needed for this mission.  
***

Daisy ignored the heartache that was brought on by everything that constantly pulled and poked at the gaping, bleeding hole where her soulmate should be. She needed to focus on the mission; there was a confused and possibly dangerous Inhuman on the streets with no clue what was going on.

Daisy sighed as she thought about all the work that she would have to do once they got back- no matter the outcome. She would need to write up a mission report for Coulson, make a statement to the press, and make an appearance at the office party-even if things didn’t go as planned. If they brought in Anthony Sanders, then Daisy would also have to deal with a confused Inhuman in the middle of his Transition.

Daisy slid the uncrackable mask of a smile onto her face as she hopped onto the Quinnjet.  
***

Of course nothing could go to plan. When did it ever?! Daisy and Mack had gone in as normal, and they had almost managed to convince Anthony Sanders to come with them. That went out the window as Sanders stopped midsentence, red blooming on his shirt, spreading through his torso. The Hydra bullet apparently had only his a fleshy spot in his shoulder, because it passed straight through him and into Daisy’s side. She heard the crack of one of her ribs as Sanders fell to the ground, hopefully not dead.

Daisy heard Mack barking on the comms, “All ground units converge on our location!”

She saw Hydra forces bearing down on them.

Daisy remained detached from the entire scene until she heard a familiar voice shout, “I told you not to shoot her! No one will hurt her! Skye’s mine” it was said with such authority that Daisy had no doubt that that’s what the sick, deluded bastard thought.

Too bad that Daisy didn’t take orders from anyone anymore, least of all her old traitor of an SO. Daisy grabbed the gun out of the waistband of her pants. This gun held real bullets. You didn’t put a man like Grant Ward on ice. 

She hit the safety and checked the clip in under a second before engaging Ward. She could see that he held an ICER, the sicko still wouldn’t give up. 

She got off two shots that he evaded before he was on her, knocking the gun from her hands. Daisy didn’t hesitate; she used all of her training from Ward and May to try and disable him. Daisy finally used her powers to force him back against a nearby building before picking up the gun that she had dropped. As she took aim, Ward began to laugh.

“Put the gun down, little Skye. You and I both know that you won’t do it. You want me to suffer for what I’ve done; you won’t kill me without a ceremony. You never could do what was-” Ward’s words were cut off by the blood that rose in his throat instead of air.

Daisy looked dispassionately at the wound in Grant Ward’s poor excuse for a heart. “That’s for Bobbi.” She shot him again. “That’s from Fitzsimmons.” Then she aimed her gun at his head and pulled the trigger, “And that’s from the Keonigs.” Daisy dropped the gun and turned to join the real fight.  
***

The Avengers had been a meeting when Jarvis alerted them to their assistance needed.

“Sir, I’ve tracked down that Gifted from the bar fight as you requested.”

“And?” Tony said impatiently.

“He is approximately five miles away from you,” Jarvis was interrupted by the scraping of chairs against the floor before he resumed speaking. “Sir, he is not alone. Video footage shows several people in combat gear. So far they are just talking.”

“Are they HYDRA?” Steve interrupts.

“I do not believe so. However, there appear to be HYDRA forces closing in on the Gifted and the unknown team.”

“If they aren’t HYDRA, then they may be potential allies.“ Steve looks confused as to the unknown variable. “If the unknowns are on our side, great. If not, incapacitate, but do not kill until we know their origin. Suit up!”

When the Avengers reach the scene, Steve is surprised at how well the unknown team is holding their own against overwhelming Hydra numbers. Each member of the unknown team is facing off against at least two HYDRA agents, while one person is quickly tending to the injured Gifted on the ground. There are dozens of already incapacitated HYDRA agents scattered on the street.

Steve turns his head towards the unmistakable sound of bullet hitting flesh. A petite woman is standing a few yards from her much taller, more muscular opponent. There is no doubt that this woman is well trained. She doesn’t shake or waver as she ends a life. She simply kills him, and then drops the weapon to go fight more.

Steve quickly realizes as he punches his way through more HYDRA agents that there is something extremely special about this woman. He is determined to find out what.


	2. Nothing Can Be That Simple

After the battle’s done, Daisy walks around to all of her team members sitting on the curb like lost puppies. Fitzsimmons had come down from the plane and were slowly making their way around to each team member in turn. The new Inhuman, Anthony Sanders, was expected to make a full recovery. May and Bobbi had taken him back to the base to get medical help. Looking around, Daisy finally realizes that they need to get this mess cleaned up.

She makes an announcement to her team. “So I realize that we aren’t normally our own cleanup crew, and everyone who can should be spending time with their loved ones. If anyone wants, I can call a car and they can go to the base to get cleaned up. Anyone else who can help, please do.”

“Would that invitation happen to include us?”

Daisy whips around, mouth hanging open, only to find that the speaker is none other than Captain America himself. The rest of the Avengers surround him. She tries to reply several times before she can respond through her dry throat, “Only if you want it to.” The look on his face after she responds with the words written somewhere on him assures her that this is not a fluke, they really are soulmates. By silent agreement, they don’t mention their connection aloud.

As Daisy turns, she shoots Jemma and Lincoln- the two people who know the first words of her soulmate- a look. The look that reminds all who experience it of the fact that Daisy can erase all traces of any person from existence, both in cyberspace and in real life.  
***

Steve is left reeling as his soulmate- God, he loves that word- his soulmate goes off to direct her team. He has so many questions for her, not the least of which is that of her name. Also, what is this? Who are they? This group appeared out of nowhere, of course his soulmate must be smack dab in the middle of it all.  
***

Daisy needs to plan out her next move. Of course her soulmate would be an Avenger. As if her life weren’t complicated enough already! ‘Ok, what do I do now?’ she wonders. To her, the answer is easy. First she needs to call Coulson and get this all sorted out with him. Daisy looks around to make sure that no one is watching before she ducks into an alley to call Coulson, who is waiting back at the base. The entire way there, she clutches her side, which still has a bullet in it, and possibly a broken rib or two.

“Heya Daisy what’s up? May and Bobbi just got back with Mr. Sanders, who is expected to make a full recovery. He-”

“I’m sorry, Coulson. Normally I would try to pay attention but right now I literally can’t. I need you to  
answer a few questions. First, do the Avengers know about the continued existence of SHIELD?”

“Not at this moment, no. Fury and I thought it best that-”

“Ok, do they know that you’re alive?”

“No they don’t. Fury wasn’t sharing that info, not even with the Avengers.”

Daisy put her head in her hands. “Of course not. That would make things much too simple.”

“Daisy, what’s going on? Why all the Avengers questions?”

“I found my soulmate today.”

“Daisy, that’s great! Why…oh…that make sense. Is it Rogers?”

“Uh-huh.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know! What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to be happy.”

Daisy feels ready to cry. “If you want me to leave him, I will. He may be my soulmate, but SHIELD is my family. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you guys, even if it means giving him up.”

“Daisy, that’s not what I want for you,” Coulson lets out a harsh sigh, “I’ll get May to bring me to your location. We can be there in thirty minutes. Prepare them any way you can.”  
***

Steve watches as his soulmate, he heard her team call her Daisy, exits a seemingly untouched alley. What she was doing there, he is unsure, but he doubts that it bodes well for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's so short. It seemed to have a good stopping point. I hope to post again tomorrow with a better-length chapter. As always, prompts, questions, and comments are welcome.


	3. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is dealing with the fallout from SHIELD's continued secrets.

Daisy wondered if she should reevaluate her career choices, because she always seemed to be the bearer of strange news. Maybe she could get paid to do it, because that was looking much preferable to where she was now. At this moment, Daisy was stuck between a wall and a group of very pissed off superheroes.

“What do you mean, you are of SHIELD?!” That was Thor, the very attractive and very pissed-off god of thunder.

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Ah, there was Steve, her soulmate, also looking very upset. He however, was not upset at her, but at Thor for talking to her like that. Black Widow was looking between Daisy and Steve with an amused and knowing expression. Oh god, now was a terrible time for Steve to go all protective.

Daisy was practically choking on all the testosterone inside Anthony Sanders tiny studio apartment, where she had brought the Avengers to break the news about Coulson.

Daisy decided that she had enough. “Ok, let’s stop with the macho-man displays now. I will address everything in a timely manner. Hold all questions until the end. Now, everyone, TAKE A SEAT!” Everyone was so startled by this petite woman giving them orders that they obeyed.

“Good. Much better. Now I can actually look at you all without craning my neck. Ok, where should I start? Oh ok, I know.” Daisy shot Steve a look before she let the cat out of the bag. “Cap and I are soulmates. We said the words, we recognized each other, done deal.”

By the end of Daisy’s statement, half of the Avengers were already congratulating him. The other half were still in shock. Daisy gave them a minute to let that sink in. That was probably the least shocking revelation that she would expose.

“Next, Agent Phillip Coulson, who died before the Battle of New York, is alive.” This statement was met by chatter, until Daisy slammed her hand down on the countertop.

“Guys! Coulson just told me to fill you in on this so that’s what I’m doing. He can tell you everything he wants you to know when he gets here. Which should be in about-” Daisy looks at her watch, “-ten minutes. Which means that I need to be down there in seven minutes to meet him.”

She thinks for a moment. “What else,” before literally face palming herself, “Duh. Ok, so Coulson’s alive, SHIELD still exists, but now Coulson is Director. He and I are trying to build SHIELD back up the way that it was really meant to be. I think that’s all, so I’m just… gonna… sit down,”

Daisy wavers and Steve leaps up from his spot to catch her. “What’s wrong?” The worry is evident in his voice.

“Got… shot”

“Daisy, why didn’t you say anything!”

“It wasn’t that important. I’ll be healed in a day or two.”

“A day or two! I don’t think so. This type of wound takes weeks to recover from.”

“I’ll explain once I wake up. “

With that little cryptic gem, Daisy goes limp in Steve’s arms.  
***

“What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Steve?” That’s Tasha. She’s always the one who is most wary of newcomers, but now is not the time to test Steve’s patience. Not while his soulmate is lying in his arms, injured.

“Lady Natasha! Now is not the appropriate time!” Thor recognizes the instability of a man whose soulmate is in danger.

Natasha shakes her head, “You’re right. Let me take a look at the wound,” she pulls up Daisy’s bloody shirt and looks critically at the hole in Daisy’s side. “The bullet isn’t too deep, but I think that it was stopped by a rib. I’ll need to get the bullet out to assess what else I need to do. Set her down on the counter.”

‘Whatever it takes to help my soulmate’, Steve thinks as he moves, and then he responds, “What do you need?”

Natasha thinks for a second before she lists her supplies, “I need a kitchen knife, needle and thread, a pair of tweezers, rubbing alcohol, and any painkillers that you can find, even some Advil will help. After that, I need you to leave.”

“What? Why? No, absolutely not. No way!”

“Steve, if you stay, you won’t let me do anything to hurt your soulmate, even if it were to help her.”

Steve knows that she’s right, even if he doesn’t want to admit it.  
***

Coulson got off the Quinjet with his fears written in his eyes. The Avengers were sure to be unhappy with him, especially after all the time that had passed between his ‘death’ and now. He stopped thinking when he registered an ear-splitting shriek, followed by the sound of wood smashing. Oh god, he knew that scream. He had heard it far too often. Where is she? He thought desperately, searching for a likely source of the noise.

He found it when he saw the new Inhuman’s old apartment building. He slammed through the front door and sprinted up the stairs to Sanders’ apartment. He jumped through the human-sized hole in the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

Daisy was on the kitchen counter, her back arching and her side bloody. Romanoff stood over her; a knife in one hand and a pair of tweezers in the other. Clutched in the bloody tweezers was an even bloodier bullet. Daisy finally began to calm down. She seemed to register Steve standing by her side and holding her hand, then her eyes roved the room and fell on Coulson. Her eyes widened as she prepared herself for whatever he might say.  
***

“What the hell, Romanoff?!” That was not what Daisy had been expecting. “Who on God’s green earth gave you permission to cut into my agent!?”

Steve coughed before replying, “That would be me, Sir. Daisy was shot and with the bullet out, she can heal better. I thought I could handle it, but when I heard her scream, I couldn’t deal. That’s what made the hole in the door. By the way, I’m glad that you’re alive.”

Coulson Looked like he was going to reply, but Daisy weakly spoke up. “Coulson, let them be. I’m sure it wasn’t easy to watch me pass out. Plus, the removal of the bullet will help my body’s natural healing process. I should be fine after I sleep a little and eat a lot. Besides, we have lots of other things to deal with.”

The look in Daisy’s eye let everyone know that all of those other things would be discussed before anyone set foot outside of that room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all of their support with this fic, I'm hoping to have another chapter up tomorrow. I think that I'll only have one or two more chapters with this fic, but I've got a couple ideas on sequels and/or prequels. I guess I'll just have to see how everything goes. As always, comments and questions are welcome and encouraged.


	4. Fall To Pieces

“What the hell were you thinking! Oh, that’s right, you weren’t!” Coulson was still livid that Daisy had gotten herself shot. Worse, she hadn’t told anyone until she passed out.

Daisy understood where his concern was coming from, but it was still pissing her off. She wasn’t a child, in need of a constant eye to watch her or someone to hold her hand. Steve was treating her the same way, watching her from the opposite corner; unwilling to take part in the conversation, but also unwilling to stop watching her like she was an accident-prone child. She knew her limits, she just hadn’t realized how close she was to them.

Then, Coulson turned the conversation to something completely different. “Was that Ward’s body I saw them moving before I came up here? Who killed him?”

Daisy sighed, she should’ve known this talk was coming. “It was. I killed him. Three bullets. One from Bobbi, one from Fitzsimmons, one from the Keonigs. I should’ve emptied the clip into him.”

“You did what you had to do. Ward couldn’t be saved. He was twisted and warped long before he ever came to us. He-”

Daisy cut him off with a harsh bark of laughter, “Oh, I know. He was a psychopath who deserved what he got. I’m not upset. My only wish is that I could’ve erased any influence he ever had on us. Bobbi still walks with a limp sometimes. Fitz will sometimes stand for ten minutes feeling around for the right word. Ward killed so many people and hurt so many more. So many.”

Somewhere along the way, she had stopped being the tough, strong young woman that Coulson had always seen. She was breaking down. It wasn’t really a surprise to him. It was different to kill someone that you once considered a friend. You couldn’t think of all the bad things that they had done. All that you saw were the good times; the way they made you laugh, their personality quirks, their mannerisms that made them so much more than a faceless target. Coulson knew what that felt like.

He also knew that nothing that anyone could say would fix what was going on inside her. She would need to figure it out for herself. All he could do was distract her.

“So how do you want to do this? I mean, Rogers won’t be happy about most of the stuff that we have to say now that you’re his soulmate. I think it might be better if you tell him separately from the rest of the Avengers. I can tell them if you tell him. When you guys come back, then the other Avengers can ask you any and all questions that they may have. Does that sound okay, Daisy?”

She nods with a slightly vacant look in her eyes. “Yeah, that should be fine. I’ll just take Steve somewhere else and tell him.” Her eyes are less glazed over than before, she’s pulling herself together. “See you soon, AC.” She motions to Steve, who has been watching her all this time. He follows her out the apartment door and into an empty room down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter was so short. The Universe and real-life stuff, combined with a crippling writer’s block, prevented me from writing. I’ve got a good idea where I want this to go now though, so I should hopefully have another chapter up by tomorrow.
> 
> However, as always, comments are welcome. If there's an idea that you'd like me to write, drop it in a comment, and I'll get to it asap. Thanks!


	5. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy shares her past with Steve; Coulson deals with the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, one shiny new chapter!

Steve carefully eyes his soulmate as she leads him into a vacant room. He wouldn’t tell her, but he could hear everything that she and Coulson were saying from across the room. He has so many questions he wants to ask. The most burning ones don’t stem from their cryptic conversation but make Steve’s protective instincts go into overdrive.

Despite how she tried to hide them, Steve saw the two puckered white scars in Daisy’s stomach, not far from where Natasha removed the HYDRA bullet. Steve had seen enough bullet wounds in his time to deduce several things.

They were most definitely close-range entry wounds, probably from someone who was relatively inexperienced with a weapon. A professional’s shots would have been more precisely grouped. Based on scarring, Steve would say that the wounds were at least ten years old, but Daisy appeared to have an accelerated healing factor, which meant that he would just have to find out when she was shot.

Steve would also find out who shot her, so that he could add another name to the list in his head, the list that he reserved for the people who he knew would eventually die by his hand. He had been slowly ticking names off that list since the supposed _fall_ of SHIELD. Rumlow, Rollins, and now Daisy’s shooter.

Steve was brought out of his dark thoughts by his soulmate’s melodious voice flowing through him, calming him. “Ok…so…um, if you don’t mind, I think I’m just gonna take a seat. Then I’ll tell you everything.” She started to sit on the ratty loveseat but when she winced, Steve rushed over in the blink of an eye to pick her up and cradle her against his chest. Then Steve sat down with his world in his arms.

His Daisy drew in a deep breath and started her story. “Ok, so I guess that I’m gonna start at the beginning of my life and go in the way that I found stuff out. This is so messed up either way so screw it, I’m just gonna jump in. When I was a baby, I was left on the steps of St. Agnes’ Orphanage…”

***

Back in the other room, things were not going terribly well for Coulson. As he stared down a room of superheroes whose emotions ranged from _disinterest_ to _extremely pissed-off_ , he was kind of regretting sending Daisy away. “Ok, so I get that most of you are probably pretty pissed at me right now,” a round of affirmations ring through the room, “but please just hear me out. Then you can ask me questions. After that I’m going to bring Daisy back in and she’ll talk to you about the new SHIELD, and any other things you might want to know about.”

 There appeared to be a grudging respect on most faces in the room, so Coulson nodded and continued. “I did, in fact, die at the battle of New York. It wasn’t a ‘dead for ten seconds and then revived’ thing. I was dead for days until Fury pulled together the resources to fix me. Those resources were not Earthly ones though….”

***

“Wait, you really just dropped the gun and jumped out the window!” Steve and Daisy were both chuckling as she told him of her early days with SHIELD. “Well, duh,” she told him smartly, “I knew that I couldn’t shoot Quinn, I probably would’ve missed or released the mag or something. I wish I would’ve shot him then though.” Daisy’s face was now a dark mask, hiding her wonderful light.

“Daisy, what do you mean?” Steve was obviously concerned. Then realization dawned, “Does Quinn have something to do with the scars on your stomach?”

Daisy looked pissed with herself. “Dammit, you weren’t supposed to see those yet.” Daisy saw Steve’s posture, he was sitting straighter with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

“Daisy, please tell me. Did Ian Quinn have anything to do with the bullet wounds in your stomach? I swear I’ll hear you out and I won’t go after him yet. Yet.”

Seeing the murder in Steve’s eyes, Daisy could tell that Steve wouldn’t back down. “Ok, so after the mission in Malta, I went on a bunch more with the team. I made some stupid mistakes that I regret. We wound up in Italy dealing with a shipment from a company of Quinn’s, Cybertek. Fitz and I followed the package to Quinn’s new place in the countryside. I, idiot rookie that I was, went inside the house to try and stop Quinn from getting away. He shot me twice in the gut on the orders of Garret, a HYDRA agent in SHIELD, though we didn’t know it at the time.”

“Why?” That was one question that Daisy hadn’t been expecting. Steve continues, “Why would Garret want you dead? What did you do?”

“I dug too deep, got to close. Quinn’s places weren’t even the start. I was on Centipede’s trail long before I joined up with SHIELD. The last straw was probably when I found Coulson in the desert before they could get answers about TAHITI.”

“What’s TAHITI?”

“Dammit,” Daisy fumes. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that yet. We’ll get to that.”

Steve looks curiously at Daisy. “What’s wrong? What's wrong with letting one little thing slip?”

“Why am I pissed at myself?” Daisy chuckles harshly, “I’ve just met my soulmate and now I can’t keep my trap shut! I’m supposed to be an agent, dammit. My _job_ is to keep secrets. But when I’m around you, I… I can’t help but lose my head.”

Daisy turned her head away from Steve, staring at the wall.

***

Steve stared at his soulmate sitting on the couch beside him. How could she think that oversharing was a bad thing? Yes, she was a spy, but she was also his _soulmate_. So he told her what he thought. “Daisy, there is nothing wrong with the fact that you can’t keep secrets from me. All that means is that we really are soulmates. I’m the one person the Universe picked for you who you can talk to about everything, who won’t judge, because chances are I’ve done or seen worse, more suffering and pain than you can ever imagine.”

Steve saw the look in Daisy’s eyes, not of pity but of understanding. She had seen things as dark as he had, but she had worked through them with a team at her side and friends at her back. Steve had woken up in a strange time, his best friend dead while another good friend only remembered him about thirty percent of the time. Now he had his best friend back, but he was still haunted.

Steve could tell that Daisy was pure, even after all that she’d been through.

He could only hope that he wouldn’t taint her light with his darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s thoughts got really friggin’ dark and scary on me here really fast. He just kinda took over writing. I think it fits him though, that he has to put on this outward light for the public because he’s Captain America. On the inside Steve is really dark, almost tainted by the things he’s seen and done. I like the idea that Daisy is his light, helping him realize that there are good parts to the world that he hasn’t seen since thawing.  
> I think of it like this: before he was frozen, he was Steve Rogers A.K.A. Captain America; but now the world needs a hero so he's Captain America A.K.A. Steve Rogers. That kind of pressure, combined with the changes he's had to deal with, would make anyone change.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys for all your support! As always, comments and prompts are encouraged. I hope to update soon. TTFN!


	6. No Solution Is Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that I haven’t updated, I really don’t have any excuses, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Steve and Daisy eventually rejoin Coulson and the Avengers. Daisy can see the strain on Coulson’s face, despite how he tries to hide it.

“You ok, AC?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine Daisy. Don’t worry about it.”

Daisy pulls up a chair across from the Avengers and addresses the superheroes assembled. “Well then, let’s get down to business. Hit me with your best shot.”

***

Steve starts thinking once Daisy sits leisurely in a wooden chair. _Well, it appears that she’ll certainly keep me on my toes._ And that she will. There are very few people who could face down a single superhero and not even flinch. Daisy is addressing an entire room full of Avengers and staring them down, one by one.

Widow is uncharacteristically the one to finally break the silence.

“What are your powers? Coulson tried to explain, but I want to hear you describe them. Especially right after you first got them.” Daisy is prepared for this, she was expecting this. She folds one of her hands around Steve’s as he sits beside her. This won’t be easy for him to hear, but she’s not going to sugarcoat anything, not even for him.

“At first, I hated these powers. I didn’t want them, I couldn’t accept them. A person died when I got these powers. I hated them, I hated myself. I felt like a monster, and nothing and no one could convince me otherwise.”

Natasha interrupts her, “What changed?”

“I found my platonic soulmate. Lincoln’s like me, and he helped me realize that even though we were designed to be weapons, that’s not all we can be. No one is bound by what they were supposed to be. When I first got my powers, I was lost and alone and desperate. Then, I hated my powers. Now, I’ve learned to live with what I am. I love the team I’m with and I love being able to help people.” Daisy takes a deep breath to calm down a bit.

She can see the expressions on the Avengers’ faces clear as day. They show understanding, not pity, something that Daisy is not used to seeing in conjunction with her powers.

“As for what my powers are, I have the ability to manipulate vibrations. Everything is moving whether we think it is or not. Everything vibrates all the time. I can manipulate and change those vibrations. I can force things to stop moving, I can direct waves of energy. Pretty much whatever I can dream up I can do. Caused quite a few tremors when I was trying to learn to control this.”

“Wait…tremors? Those freak earthquakes down in San Juan a couple years back…” Tony stops dead at the look on Daisy’s face. It’s been three years, but even the faintest mention of San Juan sends slivers of regret and pain slicing through her heart. Daisy decides to face the music. This is her soulmate’s team, and whether she likes it or not, they deserve to know the truth.

“After today, for probably the next couple of years at least, anyone who mentions San Juan or the absolute clusterfuck that was Puerto Rico in general may find themselves waking up in the medical wing, if they’re lucky enough to wake at all. Now, if you really want to know, I’ll tell you about San Juan.”

Daisy can see Steve start at Tony’s invasiveness and the tension spreading through Daisy’s shoulders. He stares down at her and addresses her in a low voice, “You don’t need to do this, Daisy. You don’t need to prove anything.”

“Yes, I do, Steve. They’re your team. I know what a team is. A team means family. Besides, secrets never end well.” Steve sees her tiny nod towards Coulson, the acknowledgment of all the mistakes that either of them has made, all of the secrets that ended with someone hurt.

***

It takes two more hours of talking and hashing things out before the Avengers have all expressed all of their questions and Daisy and Coulson have caught them up on the continued actions of SHIELD. Daisy is sitting on the counter, about ready to crash when Tasha bluntly brings up the one question that Daisy hoped to avoid.

“So what are you going to do now? Steve is your soulmate, but you’re an integral part of the new SHIELD.”

Daisy turns to Steve, “I had been thinking about that too. What are you and I going to do? You’re my soulmate, and I want the chance to see where this goes, but SHIELD has been my family when no one else cared for me or wanted me. I don’t want to just up and leave them.”

From the other side of the room, Tony joins the conversation. “I was actually thinking about that. Well, not exactly that, but same difference. I was thinking that the Inhuman team could live in the Avengers’ Tower with us. We have the space and the facilities to deal with powered individuals better that the stretched SHIELD budget. Plus that way, if either team ever needs more super-powered backup, it’s only a few floors away.“

Daisy worked it through for a minute before she looked between Coulson and Stark with a slight sadness in her eyes, mingled with the warm promises of home. “I’m sorry Coulson, but I think that would be the best thing for everyone. Especially with us having brought Sanders in, SHIELD does not have the resources to deal with the Inhumans. Even if we did, we really don’t have the experience either. Until very recently, the policy concerning Gifteds was more of the ‘shoot first, contain later’ variety.”

“You didn’t mention the fact that Rogers is your soulmate.” Coulson sounds confused and yeah, that is part of her reasoning, but it’s not all of it.

“Yeah, that’s obvious, but this really is the best thing for all. We’ll still be a part of SHIELD, and I’m sure that you guys can come visit sometimes. You all will always be my family; my family is just getting a little-or a lot- bigger now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that there’ll only be another chapter, maybe two for this fic. I hope that you guys liked this. As always, I would love to hear from you guys. Questions and comments are appreciated. Also, I am now on Tumblr, so if you want to follow me on there or request a fic or drabble, my blog is @fictional-before-real.


	7. The Parting of Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inhuman team separates from SHIELD  
> Just a little warning for a bit of smut, it’s not too heavy, but Daisy kinda took over the keyboard there for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end of my very first multi-chapter fic! Now, here’s our very last installment…

So, as it turns out, completely moving a sector of a secret organization that deals with powered people is just about as difficult as it sounds. It had been three months since Daisy and Steve met, and the Inhumans still weren’t fully moved into the Tower. There were a ton of things that they had needed done. Everything had needed to be reinforced, several of the training rooms were customized for each Inhuman’s individual needs, living quarters were rearranged and customized.

Through all of the craziness, Daisy and Steve had made a point to carve out time for each other. The little moments were precious to Daisy, she wouldn’t trade their time for the world. She was learning more about her soulmate all the time, and not just the mask that he wore both figuratively and literally.

That day was the final day until the Inhumans were entirely in the Tower. All that was left to do was move personal effects into everyone’s respective rooms. Steve was helping move Daisy into his room that morning. She had her own one for when she needed her own personal space (or he hogged the bathroom), but she felt ready to take their relationship to the next level.

***

Steve hadn’t wanted to push Daisy. He checked her state of mind one last time in the elevator up to his floor, last several boxes in hand. “You’re sure that you want to do this? You don’t have to. It’s no big deal to move you into the other room, if you want?”

“Yes, I’m sure, Steve! How many more times can I tell you until you believe me?” Daisy gave him one of her tiny lopsided smirks that drove him absolutely _insane_.

“I still can’t believe it,” Steve smiled back, “But it might eventually sink in that this beautiful … smart … wonderful …,” he punctuated each word with a kiss; on to her face, another on her neck, the last on the shell of her ear, “ _fantastic_ woman is mine. _Mine._ ” The boxes were still in his hands as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Daisy’s voice was soft and breathy, “Flattery will totally get you everywhere right now.” She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the elevator. They were at the couch before Daisy remembered the boxes in his hands.

“Set those down, we’ll deal with them later. Right now, I need help with … something else.” The heat that Steve saw in her eyes left no question what she wanted.

All of a sudden, Steve’s arms were full of his soulmate, her lips on his as she ground against him. It was all Steve could do with Daisy still kissing him to stagger down the hall with Daisy in his arms, kick open his bedroom door, and stride into the room.

***

A few hours later, the lovers woke from a nap, entirely twined around each other. Daisy detangled her sweaty legs from Steve’s and gave a languid stretch. “Oh ok, so super-soldier refractory period is _totally_ a thing, and it is _glorious,_ but I think that I _really_ need a hot bath.”

Daisy clambered out of bed with a small wince. As she walked across the room, her stride got less laborious and more confident. She turned around at the door to the bathroom and raised an eyebrow. “Care to join me?”

Steve had never moved faster in his life.

***

It was three in the afternoon before the two were actually fully up and about with no more distractions. At least, Daisy was trying to get it that way.

“Steve, I’m serious!” Daisy wasn’t sounding very serious, giggling as Steve kissed her neck. “I need to work out before I have to get ready for the party, and you know that Tony will be ticked if we’re late. Wanna spar with me? It can’t hurt for me to practice sparring against someone bigger than me.”

“Daisy, doll, there is honestly nothing I would rather do. Besides, I’m honestly curious if you can beat me.”

“I am too. I guess we’ll find out. I’ll meet you in the gym.”

***

They started out easy, neither using their full capabilities. Daisy called a pause within two minutes. “This isn’t going to work. Not if neither of us is willing to use full force. C’mon, hit me with your best shot.”

“Daisy, I’m not just going to hit you!”

“Steve, there’s no point to this if we can’t go all out. None of the bad guys are going to go easy on me just because I didn’t keep up with my training. Now, _let’s go!_ Start again!”

Next thing that Steve knew, Daisy had squared up and punched him in the chest. Normally, that wouldn’t have done anything. But Daisy had been practicing adding her powers to the force behind her punches. Steve was thrown back and landed several yards away. He got up and squared his shoulders.

“Fine, you asked for it.” Steve rushed Daisy, but she sidestepped him easily and let out a breathy laugh.

“C’mon, that was too easy. You need to do better than a front-on attack. I’m quicker and more nimble than you, but you’ve got size and strength on me. So, _use it._ ”

***

When Daisy and Steve were finally done sparring, they both had to rush to get ready for the party that Tony was throwing to welcome the Inhumans. It being Tony who was throwing it, the party was closer to a ball, a total black-tie affair.

So it should have come as no surprise to Steve when Daisy stepped out of the en-suite bathroom in a gorgeous emerald-green ball gown that managed to be modest and sexy all at the same time. The dress clung to Daisy’s slight curves before flaring out around her hips, finally settling just above the toes of her open-toed gold heels. Steve nervously patted his back pocket, ensuring that his surprise was still there.

Steve swallowed hard when Daisy turned around, baring the smooth expanse of her back to his view. “Can you zip me up? I can’t _quite_ reach the zipper.”

Steve let out a groan as he zipped up the dress.

“What, what’s wrong?” Daisy turned around, worry and confusion shining through her made-up eyes, which only served to highlight their beauty.

“Nothing’s _wrong_ , doll. But all I’ll be able to think about at the party is coming back upstairs and unzipping this for you.”

Daisy smacked his chest with a tiny giggle. “Steven Grant Rogers, get your forties mind out of the gutter. We are going to go to Tony’s party, and we are going to have a good time, whether you want to or not. And you will _not_ be distracting me during dinner. I need to make sure that everyone gets off to a good start. We all will be living and working together, after all.”

Daisy pouted up at Steve with sultry eyes. “Once the party is over, I make no promises. Who knows what may happen?”

***

After another twenty minutes and some more lipstick on Daisy’s part, the duo were in the elevator on the way to the smallest of the tenth floor ballrooms. “Doll, Daisy, what’s wrong?”

Daisy looked so anxious, it made Steve’s heart twist. “What if this doesn’t work out? What if the Avengers hate the Inhumans? We _are_ a lot different from what you guys normally deal with.”

Steve stared deep into Daisy’s eyes, let her see the truth that resided there, along with his trust in her and her team. “Everything is going to be perfectly fine. The rest of the Avengers will love your team, I’m sure. In fact, they’re all probably already here, so we’d best get out there.”

Daisy took a deep breath and pressed the elevator open button. The first thing that the two saw as the door opened was Joey and Pietro Maximoff making out on one of the couches that ringed the room, set apart from the bulk of the teams, who stood chatting in little clusters.

Steve took one look at Joey and Pietro entwined on the couch and turned to Daisy with a smile on his face and in his eyes. “See, I told you the teams would get along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: That’s all folks! Let me know what you thought! Thank you guys all so much for your support and I hope that you enjoyed the story!  
> Also, the next fic in this series will be up soon! It will follow the Inhumans as they adjust to the Tower. Some plot, but also a lot of fluff will be involved. I’m adding in a bunch of other pairings, but it will be especially focusing on Steve and Daisy. I will post another chapter onto this fic when the next one of the series is up.  
> I would really like to know what you thought about my little foray into smut and if you would like more like it.


	8. Author's Note

The next fic in this series is up! It's titled 'Of Soulmates and Superpowers' (sorry for the super cheesy title).

I'm going to try to update every other Saturday, so the next chapter should be posted on July 2nd if everything goes according to plan (which it rarely does). If I'm late, feel free to bug me until I get it done.

Thank you all for your support and I hope that it continues as we follow Daisy and Steve onto their next adventure!

Have a great day, lovelies!


End file.
